


Fearing the Law

by LittleHeartGrenade (fledglingheart)



Series: Bugs Bunny and a Dream [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledglingheart/pseuds/LittleHeartGrenade
Summary: Sam has found he knows what he wants to do in life, and that's not what Bobby and Dean have been preparing him for. He has no idea how he's going to break the news to Dean on their daily evening phone call.For reference: The year is 2001. Sam is 17; Dean is 22 and studying Mechanical Engineering at Stanford university. And Rumsfeld is all grown up.





	Fearing the Law

Sam was nervous. Or maybe not, he wasn’t sure but his belly definitely hated him at that exact moment in time. He was either going to make Dean very proud or very angry. He sighed and took a deep breath, smiling when Rumsfeld licked his hand. “Thanks boy.” Sam had been nine when they came to live with Bobby, and now at 17 he couldn’t imagine any other life. He dialled Dean’s number, knowing his brother would be waiting by the phone for his call.

A few minutes into the conversation Dean knew something was up, “Everything okay Sammy? You usually come bore me with how awesome your day was and what antics you and your nerd buddies got up to today.”  

 “Well we were looking into colleges today… and I was looking at my options. I know you wanted me to go into the business here with you as a mechanic.” Sam cuddled Rumsfeld to cover his nerves.

“But you don’t want that. So what will you be studying?” Dean sat down himself with a can of Sprite.

“What? Um, Law actually. I want to be a lawyer. You’re okay with this?” Sam sounded surprised – probably because he was.

“Sam I knew you didn’t want to be a mechanic. You’ve always preferred the books to the cars. As long as you don’t forget your family, I’d be more than happy for you to be a lawyer. We need to talk about where you study though. You have a college fund, and the money from my weekend job could help, but the money ain’t limitless.”

“I wrote Stanford down actually. But also community, and the local one. I’ll be happy to study anywhere I can.”

“If Stanford is your first choice we can always look into getting a grant for what Bobby and I can’t afford. You could live with me while I’m studying too, and then I’ll support the rent payments, maybe stick around here until you graduate if you need me to before I come home. I still wanna take over Bobby’s yard. Maybe convert it into a garage for Sioux Falls too.”

“I’m not a baby Dean… but I’d like that. Living with you would make things easier. You’d do that for me?”

“Of course. When have I ever let you down?” Dean smiled. “For the record, you never have to be scared to tell me something Sammy. You know I love you, and that I’ll support you, no matter what happens.” The two of them had been through enough in the past few years to make the statement solidified. “Listen I have to go, this big assignment is due in a couple of days and my partner for it thinks he found a problem. But we’ll talk later.”

Sam smiled when he got off the phone, then jumped when Bobby said, “You know you’re an idjit, right son? I bet Dean’s as proud of you as I am.”

“He is. Thanks Bobby. I just hope he can come home for my birthday.” Sam sighed.

“You know Dean won’t let you down. He hasn’t missed a birthday yet.” Rumsfeld barked next to them happily. “Come on, you can help me hit the books if you want. A couple of hunters need some advice on a priest that might be a monster.”


End file.
